disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Phantasmo
Phantasmo, A.K.A. Experiment 375, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to possess inanimate objects and use them to create chaos. His one true place is inside the Macky Macaw animatronic. Phantasmo is voiced by Nancy Cartwright. Bio Experiment 375 was the 375th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to possess inanimate objects, and through them, cause mass mischief and chaos. 375 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. Lilo & Stitch: The Series 375's pod eventually made its way into a toy oyster in the Macky Macaw restaurant's crane game. Stitch won the oyster, although a glitch in the crane machine caused Stitch to shake it out of frustration. After the oyster freed itself, Stitch took it home with him. There, an incident with the bathtub (due to Stitch resisting when Lilo tried to bathe him) resulted in the oyster opening and the pod inside getting wet, activating 375. That night, 375 sabotaged the entire kitchen. He then possessed Scrump and used it to paint Nani's face green, sabotage Jumba's computer, steal Pleakley's begonia, break Lilo's record player, brush Nani's toothbrush on Stitch's toes, and frame Stitch for it all. The next morning, Nani, believing Stitch was the culprit, chained him outside as punishment. However, Stitch then noticed 375, who repossessed Scrump and began unraveling Lilo's videotapes. Stitch broke free and attacked Lilo's doll, but 375 fled when Lilo came to see what the commotion was. Later that day, while 375 was attempting to break Pleakley's flower pot to get Stitch into deeper trouble, Lilo caught him in the act, causing 375 to reveal himself and possess a rope, with which it tied Lilo, Jumba and Pleakley up. 375 then repossessed Scrump, and prepared to execute the three with Jumba's blaster when Stitch attacked 375, forcing the latter to retreat into Kokaua Town. After a long chase through Kokaua Town, 375 followed Nani, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley to the Macky Macaw restaurant, where he possessed the Macky Macaw animatronic. 375, christened Phantasmo, was then convinced by Lilo that using the animatronic to gain children's love was a better way of gaining attention than causing chaos. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Phantasmo, were round up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Phantasmo participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song Aloha `Oe, which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's failsafe. Personality Phantasmo used to find delight in mischief, but he later decided that receiving constant attention was better than causing chaos. He would act inanimate because if anyone knew his secret, then he would become feared or hated, so he would dispose of those who found out. Gallery Category:Ghosts Category:Lilo & Stitch Experiments Category:Lilo & Stitch characters Category:Aliens Category:Creatures Category:Monsters Category:Males Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Living characters Category:Reformed characters